conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Therthast
'''Therthast '''is a fantasy world composed of five large continents. It is home to multiple sapient species with the most populous being the hinel. The oldest species are the ya'rah, who are widely accepted as the world's deities. Mana, a mystical energy, is universally present within the world and is utilized by its inhabitants to perform magic. Both the world and all living things in it are composed of mana. The history of Therthast can only be traced back a few thousand years but it is estimated to be much older. Therthast is believed to be located in its own solar system. According to the world's astronomists, there at least six other planets surrounding it. There is only one sun and only one moon. It is unknown exactly how far Therthast is away from its sun, but it is believed to be in the right position to sustain life. Therthast is a world of both political and social upheval. There are around two hundred different countries existing within the world. Its different groups have been at odds for centuries and there have been countless wars. There has only been one global war and its results triggered widespread devastation. Since the end of the war, the world's superpowers have undergone a period of peace in order to prevent the occurrence of another global conflict. Geography The world of Therthast is divided into five large continents. According to Therthastian mythology, each continent represents one of the five main elements of magic: wood, fire, earth, metal, and water. History The history of Therthast has only been recorded for three milleniums. However, there is speculation on possible events that occurred beforehand. Therthastian history has been separated into four distinct eras: the Pre-Ancient Era, the Ancient Era, the Post-Ancient Era, and the Modern Era. The Pre-Ancient Era is the time period before the discovery of mana and magic. The Ancient Era is the time period before the formation of nations. The Post-Ancient Era is the time period in which the nations began to rise and develope while the Modern Era is the current time period in which the world is in. Pre-Ancient Era The world of Therthast was not created by the ya'rah deity race. It was instead formed by the mystical force of mana. An uncountable amount of years ago, a supernova of mana erupted and formed the solar system. The ya'rah also came to be around this time and they traveled to Therthast shortly after their birth. At this point, the world was nothing more than a barren wasteland. The ya'rah grew up on their own and lived separate of each other for thousands of years. When they each reached maturity, they began to travel Therthast. They eventually encountered each other and they began to battle for supremacy. During their conflict, the ya'rah released large amounts of mana into the world. This resulted in them terraforming it on accident. Life began to evolve on Therthast soon afterwards. The elves are believed to be the first species to attain sapience. The species then divided itself and formed many different tribes and clans. Later on, other species began to attain sapience and formed their own groups as well. The races were completely unaware of each other's existence during this time. Most of the encounters between different groups were by those of the same racial classification. Conflicts in the Pre-Ancient Era were on a much smaller scale than those of a later era. This was due to many of the world's inhabitants living in a contained era. The ya'rah were also more active than ever during this period. They were the only race able to utilize mana and magic. They used their abilities to enforce superiority over the other races and were thus seen as gods. All wars between during the Pre-Ancient Era were fought on the behalf of the ya'rah, who didn't want to openly use their abilities in combat against each other. This was because they feared they would destroy Therthast the same way they had created it. Instead, they had their worshippers fight for them. In return for servicing them, the ya'rah would answer their prayers. If a particular group refused to fight for a ya'rah then they would be punished with a demonstration of power. This resulted in many fearing the ya'rah as well as looking up to them. The Pre-Ancient Era came to an end when the other races discovered that they too could use mana and magic. This led to revolts against the ya'rah as they no longer possessed an omnipresent position. None of the ya'rah were killed in the revolts by their worshippers but they were all forced to go into hiding. After the end of the revolts, the races began to explore the world and establish civilizations. Ancient Era Post-Ancient Era Modern Era Technology Category:Fantasy Worlds Category:Therthast